


habits

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: Tove Lo --- Habits (Stay High)　he用戶強行扳歌
Relationships: Gerald Gillum | G-Eazy/Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly
Kudos: 1





	habits

當初明明是他提的分手，但好像走不出來的也是他。

分手後的一年裡他去遍了城市裡的所有夜店，酒精混著保險套散在巷子裡，每天從不同的街邊醒來。

他打工賺到的錢不多，全都跟著白粉吸到鼻子裡去，聽bartender說他沒意識之後總是一直哭。

一年後的一個晚上他在一間club看到他，他還是那個的樣子，和和善善的舉著酒杯。

他不知道他為什麼會出現在這裡，明明是一個不喜歡派對的人。

他轉身想逃走，自己這副狼狽樣，實在沒辦法解釋那時憑甚麼甩下人就離開。

但他動不了，和初次遇見一樣，他穿過人群看進他的眼裡。

他只能僵在那裡，看著他從遠方走向自己，看著他對著自己的黑眼圈和粗糙的頭髮抿了一下嘴問過得好嗎。

他想回答的話卡在喉嚨，他想說他錯了，對不起，我們能不能重來。

但他發不出聲音，只能低著頭拙劣的把滴進酒杯的眼淚藏起來。

他又走近了一點，小心翼翼的把顫抖的人圈在懷裡，他抵著他的肩哭得無法換氣。

那天他們回了他許久沒回過的家，在亂糟糟的毯子裡kiss and make love。

隔天他醒了走進廚房，把所有酒精和白粉倒進下水道，不需要了，他想，不需要了。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是什麼挑戰嗎  
> he用戶強行掰歌


End file.
